Brain imaging is typically used for management of many neurosurgical conditions. Most often, computed tomography (CT) and/or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) are the modalities used to image the brain in such cases. While such modalities can be effective, neither is ideal. CT scanning is currently falling out of favor because of the risk of inducing neoplasia, while MRI is unattractive because of its high cost and the need for patient sedation.
In view of the above discussion, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have an alternative way to image the brain.